User blog:AlphaTheHD/Writer Sheet: AlphaTheHD
Info Being the narrator of the TheHDverse, I'm the closest thing to a direct representation user in fiction. Appearance I'm just a voice that non-fourth wall breakers can't even hear, so this section is irrelevant. Personality WIP I'm me. Simple as that. Powers Omnipotent Narrator *Narration *Fourth Wall Interaction *Omnilock **Complete Nonexistence *'Avatar Creation' I don't always make an appearance in a story, but when I do, I look exactly like Alpha, minus all the technology. Techniques Since I'm the narrator and not a character, I employ storytelling techniques that revolve around my characters instead. "Just a Duplicate" If Alpha is killed by an opponent, the real him appears, revealing that the one who was killed was in fact just a decoy duplicate. The number of uses per fight depends on how much hax his opponent has according to my judgment, so if they have attacks with the "Bypasses all defenses, all immunities, transcends all concepts, negates absolutely everything, can't be avoided, can reach omnilocked targets and ALWAYS insta-kills the target NO MATTER WHAT!!1!1! Shut up, I win, you lose because I said so!" kind of bullshit property that they can use without limitation, then the number of uses of Just a Duplicate! automatically skyrockets to infinity. It's basically just a counter to insta-win buttons. Media Controls I only use it when Alpha or Omega break the fourth wall. The narrative nature of this power means that it bypasses even immunities like Temporal Lock, Omnilock and Conceptual Transcendence, so long as their users are in the story. However, that same narrative nature also makes it so that all fourth wall breakers are completely immune to its effects. No Sell I dislike when Alpha's opponents use powers I deem hax against him (who doesn't?), so I find loopholes in the power's description for him to exploit, and if there is none, I fall back on having him automatically avoid them with his Conceptual Switch regardless of reaction time, speed and the power's properties. Omega Ex Machina When I write Alpha into a corner, Omega shows up from off-screen and vanquishes the threat with a single, powerful Nameless Punch The Can Destroy Anything. Omega's Corny One-liners When Omega pulls one of those cliché one-liners that everyone must have heard at least once in their lifetime, it's always sign that he's about to pull off one of his mind-bogglingly ridiculous feats or that he already pulled it off. For example, phrases like "Did you really think that would work on me?" allow him to shrug off the most powerful of abilities without so much as a scratch while ones like "Too slow." allow him to outspeed his opponent and dodge attacks regardless of how fast they are. But my all-time favorite remains when he deflected a Totality Attack by saying "Your aim is a little off..." Deus Ex Machina If all my plot defenses somehow fail to keep Alpha or Omega alive through the opponent's hax, a "mysterious force" will instantly restore their beings, making it seem like they were unaffected. And in case you're wondering, that "mysterious force" is the force I apply on the Enter key after having typed in a sentence like "But Alpha/Omega was seemingly unaffected by the attack." Alpha-493